Quand une tentative de suicide est utile
by LesDeuxFolles
Summary: Le Panda est amoureux mais une pression sur ses épaules fait tout dérayé. PandaxPatron ATTENTION : mention de suicide ! (Pas de lemon)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour !

Je vous proposer une mini-fics de 3 ou 4 chapitres.

Voilà,bonne lecture !

* * *

Depuis plusieurs jours,le Panda c'était enfermé dans sa grotte avec pour prétexte d'être malade.

.

[Il est 21 heures]

.

« Ça fait trois jours quand même, s'inquiéta Mathieu.

-Il m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, dit le Geek.

-Ok ! Bon, je sais pas vous mais moi je vais me coucher.

-Moi aussi gros ! Ajouta le Hippie »

.

Tout le monde alla se coucher sauf le Patron qui alla devant la porte du Panda.

Il toqua doucement.

.

« Bonsoir gamin ! Ça va ?

-Salut,oui...et toi ?

-Oui gamin!Je peux entrer ?

-Non...Dé-Désolé,je suis encore contagieux !

-Ok ! Dis-moi quand tu voudras que l'on s'amuse ! »

.

Le Panda rougit.

 _Hein?!Pourquoi je rougis en entendant sa voix?!_

 _Tu es amoureux lui glisse sa conscience._

 _Non!C'est à cause de la fièvre,c'est ça la fièvre !_

.

Le Panda se recoucha.

.

[Le lendemain matin]

.

Tout le monde sortit en même temps de leurs chambres pour aller prends le petit-déjeuner. Tous ,même le Panda.

.

« Pandaaaaaaaaaaa!Cria le Geek fou de joie

-Te revoilà,on va faire des trucs sales dans ma cave,gamin !

-Alors,besoin de médicaments,mon cher confrère ? Demande le Prof

-Non,mer-

-Le Panda ! Hurla la Fille en se jettent dans ses bras

-Calme, le Panda en rigolant

-En faite tu avais quoi gamin ?

-Euh...Un rhume »

.

 _Tu n' as pas plus nulle comme excuse ?_

 _Ferme là, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé !_

.

-Tu devrais encore te reposer, t'as des valises sous les yeux

 _._

Blancs,tout le monde regardait le Patron avec des yeux ronds.

.

-Quoi ?! Je veux pas perdre la chinoise avant de l'avoir corrompu.

-Merci du conseil mais pas de la seconde partie.

 _Ouf,je croyais qu'il s'inquiétait._

-Dommage gamin, tu sais pas ce que tu rattes

 _Ouf,ils y ont crus._

.

Tout le monde retourna dans leurs chambres respectives.

.

Le Panda réfléchit.

 _Il faut que je prenne mon courage à deux mains !Je vais lui dire !_

Le Patron est lui aussi perturbé.

 _Pourquoi le japonais me fait autant d'effets ?J'suis pas son mec!Qu'est-ce qui me prends?! Je suis le Patron,je fume,je bois,je baise et j'ai pas de sentiments !_

 _Sauf pour lui ?_ _Tais-toi !_

.

Le Patron se leva,se dirigea vers sa porte et il fut surpris. Le Panda étais derrière et se préparait à toquer.

.

« Qu'est-ce-que … tu fais là,gamin ?

-Je...euh...rien,rien !

-Sûr gamin ? »

.

Le Patron,voyant que le Panda tournait autour du pot,le tira,l'attacha sur une chaise et ferma la porte.

.

« Qu'est c-ce que t-tu fais ? Demanda L'ursidé, la voix tremblante »

.

Le Geek qui était dans le couloir, entendit la conversation.

.

« Alors,pourquoi tu étais devant ma porte ?

-Pour rien… Il commença à pleurer

-Hey ! Pleures pas et dis-moi

-Je n'ai rien à te dire !

-Essayes pas de faire le dur et dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !

 _M**de ! Pourquoi j'ai hurlé ? J'arrive plus à me contrôler ?!_

 _Quand il est là_ _Peut-être…_

-Je...Je…

-Tu … ?


	2. Chapter 2

Salut ! Désolée pour dimanche,des petits problème on fait que je n'ai pas poster.

Merci à **RoronoaAgathou** qui à corrigée mon chapitre en express.

Bonne fêtes !

 **Miki Aren la reine du monde:** Merci ! Je fais de mon mieux pour que vous aillez envie de lire la suite.

 **Lou keelh:** Merci, toi aussi !

 **RoronoaAgathou:** Merci ! Bonne lecture !

La suite,bonne lecture

.

.

-Tu ... ?

-Je te déteste !

.

Le Geek partit et retourne dans sa chambre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit la porte du Patron claquer.

J'entends des personnes pleurer mais je n'ose pas sortir.

Les pas m'indiquent que le Panda va dans sa grotte.

.

Le Panda est en pleine réflexion.

 _Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi je lui ai dit que je le détestais ? Tout ça à cause de la pression !_

Le Patron est dans le même état.

 _Il me déteste. Pourquoi je suis triste ? Réfléchis-lui glisse sa conscience._

.

Le Panda est déprimé.

Une fois dans sa grotte,il se mit la tête dans son oreiller et pleura toute les larmes de son corps.

Après cela,il prit une boîte de médicaments,les avala tous puis prit une lame.

Il déposa le côté coupant sur son poignet et tira un trait sec.

.

« À table ! Crie Mathieu

-J'arrive ! réponds le Geek et le Prof en même temps

-Bouge-toi de là ! Hurle le Patron sur une masse baveuse ressemblent étrangement au Hippie.

-M'ouai gros !

-Le Panda est pas là ? demande le plus innocent

Tous les regards se tourne vers le pervers.

-Je vais le chercher, gamin.»

.

Le Patron descendit les escaliers menant à la grotte et au laboratoire.

«Gamin on mange.

-...

-Gamin ?

-...»

.

Le Patron ouvrit la porte.

Ce qu'il vit le fit hurler.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey les gens ! Voilà le chapitre 3 !

Toujours et encore merci à Agathe pour sa rapidité !

Réponse aux reviews :

 **Miki:** Il se rase non ? Merci beaucoup ! Oki !

 **Lou Keehl:** Si moi aussi sa me fait rire /Psychopathe/ Merci !

 **RoronoaAgathou:** Il s'en occuperas bien.

.

.

Devant lui se trouve le Panda dans son lit, le bras ballant avec un trait en sang qui goutte et une flaque vermeille en dessous.

Son visage est sillonné de larmes, froid voir glacé.

.

« Gamin ! Hurle le Patron

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demande Mathieu qui arrive

Oh mon dieu !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demande innocemment le Geek

-Rien gamin,va manger avec le Hippie et appelle le Prof .Dit le psychopathe calmement »

.

Le gameur descends et appelle le Prof.

Pendant ce temps Mathieu prends le pouls du chanteur.

.

« Vous m'avez appelé chers collègues ? Demande une voix nasillarde

-Prof occupes-toi de lui.

-Oh… Très bien »

.

 _2 heures plus tard_

.

« Sa vie n'est plus en danger mais il va dormir pendant au moins 2 jours. Annonce le scientifique

-Très bien. Réponds Mathieu rassuré

-Je reste avec le gamin.

-Certainement pas ! Refuse Mathieu

-Ce n'était pas une question »

.

Dans une chambre qui sens l'acétone, sur un lit immaculé, se repose le Panda, dormant paisiblement.

Le Patron s'assit sur une chaise à côté, pour mieux le surveiller. Le Prof se retire pour les laisser tous les deux.

Le psychopathe se penche et embrasse l'ursidé…sur le front.

(NDA: vous me détestez xD)

Il s'endort sur sa chaise et y passe la nuit sans être réveillé, tenant la main chaude de l'ursidé.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Oui désolée ! Mon ordi ma lâché alors je suis en retard.

 **Miki:** Méchante j'ai pas de répartie ! AHAHAH parce que je suis sadique ? Merci ! Euh...Ok

 **Agathe:** Merci !

Sinon bon chapitre !

.

.

Le soleil passe à travers les fenêtres de la chambre.

Le Patron se réveille,il remarque où il se trouve et lâche une larme.

Heureusement,personne ne l'a vu ,du moins,il le pense jusqu'à ce qu'une main lui tende un mouchoir.

Il lève les yeux et rencontre le regard timide et gêné du Geek.

.

"Gamin ?! T'es là depuis quand ?

-Euh...2 heures ?

-Quoi ?! Si ça sort d'ici tu ne reverras plus jamais la lumière du jour compris ?!

-Oui oui ! Donc tu le prends ou pas ? demande le gameur en tendant encore son bras

.

L'homme en noir le prit,essuie ses yeux et jeta le papiers dans la poubelle sans se lever.

Tout à coup le Panda marmonne quelque chose dans son sommeil.

Le Patron surpris s'approche et chuchote dans l'oreille de l'ursidé :

.

"Oui gamin ?

-Soif ..." En gardant les yeux fermés

.

Le psychopathe court chercher un verre d'eau et le ramène sous les yeux ronds du Geek.

Le Patron pencha le verre et caressa la gorge du Panda pour faire descendre le liquide.

L'ursidé soupir et se rendort profondément.

Le petit sortit de la chambre avec un regard attendri.

.

L'homme en noir ne sortit pas de la journée dans la chambre. Il y mangea même.

A la fin de la journée,le Patron parla au Panda,lui racontant sa journée,ses sentiments et tout un tas d'autre choses en pensant cette fois-ci être seul.

Ceux qu'il ne remarqua pas,c'est le regard attendri et le sourire sincère sur les lèvres d'un homme en blouse blanche et à lunettes


	5. Chapter 5

Ohayo ! Voici le dernier chapitre ! Je suis toute émue !

Merci infiniment à Agathe qui a rendu ce chapitre magique !

Reviews :

 **Miki:** Pas grave ! Parfait alors ! Merci !

 **Agathe:** Merci !

.

Le Patron se fit réveiller par une douce main caressant ses cheveux. Il grogna puis ouvrit un œil.

 _Attends un main me caresser les cheveux ?! Panda !_

"Panda ?!

-Même joueur joue encore ! Répond l'ursidé ironique "

Une larme roula des yeux de l'homme en deux,trois et l'avalanche tomba.

"Patron ?! Ça va ?!

-Gamin ... "

L'homme en kigurimi prit le psychopathe dans ses bras et le berça en lui chuchotant des paroles rassurantes et des mots doux

Une fois les sanglots passés,l'homme en noir prit la parole:

"Désolé ... Murmure t'il, honteux

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? demande le Panda

-Ça aurait du être à moi qui devrait te consoler, pas l'inverse. Répond le Patron en baissant les yeux.

-Ne dis plus jamais ça ! En posant un doigt sous le menton de l'homme à lunettes pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que,toi aussi,tu as le droit de pleurer."

.

Sans le remarquer,ils se rapprochaient aux fils des secondes et des paroles.

Ils s'en rendent compte lorsque leurs lèvres s'effleurent mais ils ne reculent pas, les joues légèrement rouges.

Le Patron s'approche et comble les quelques millimètres manquant pour lui déposer un doux baiser que l'autre avait tant rêvé.

Le Panda,la surprise passée,répondit avec assurance, ouvrant faiblement la bouche pour laisser passer sa jumelle.

Ils brisèrent ce contact que lorsque l'air leur manquèrent.

"Je- commence l'animal, gêné et rouge.

-Chuuuut, moi aussi. "

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de l'ursidé.

"On le dit aux autres ? demande le Panda

-Pas besoin,on sait ! Répond Mathieu qui passe la porte,suivi par les autres.

-Gamin !"

Le couple prit une jolie couleur cramoisi, baissant les yeux.

"Bon,c'est pas que l'on s'ennuie mais j'ai des chocolats et il ne faudrait pas qu'ils fondent."

.

Tous rigolèrent et commencèrent à manger en félicitant les deux protagonistes de leur union. Ceux-ci étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, les mains enlacées. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent encore une fois, comme une promesse, quoiqu'il arrive plus jamais ils ne se quitteraient... Tout compte fait ce suicide était une bonne idée !


End file.
